The Air and the Sky are Free...
by ylilnoissap
Summary: The journal of Icarus, son of Daedalus, a bitter, angst-stricken boy who's reckless ways cost him his only love... and his life... (language)
1. Day 1

...the air and the sky are free  
  
"Escape may be checked by water and land, but the air and the sky are free..." -Daedalus  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bastard.  
  
He calls himself a king. Lies, all of it. No king would ever be so unjust as this.  
  
A son, pay for his fathers crime? Unthinkable! Any logical person would agree, if there was only a logical person in this cursed place.  
  
But my only companion is him. The man who has destined me to rot in this dastardly maze, both in creating it himself and by angering the one who banished us here.  
  
My father.  
  
If only he was one of these logical people, he would have realized that you can never be the kind of person who pleases everyone. If anything, please those who have the most control on your life.  
  
But no. He still believes in true love, the kind that lasts forever, a blessing from the gods.  
  
Fool.  
  
I was like that once, childish in thought and mannerism. I too believed in true love.  
  
Until it spit in my face.  
  
Rosaline.  
  
But no. I will not dwell on that of the past. I will dwell on that of the now, that of the living hell which circumstance has forced me into.  
  
Damn you, King Minos.  
  
Damn you, father.  
  
Damn you, life.  
  
~Icarus 


	2. Day 7

...the air and the sky are free  
  
"Escape may be checked by water and land, but the air and the sky are free..." -Daedalus  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 7  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One week.  
  
One week of all his optimism. One week of his persistent, "Don't worry, Icarus" and "We'll be free soon, Icarus".  
  
One week.  
  
Every time he looks in my direction, I have to smile benignly, and pretend that nothing's wrong, pretend that I don't hate him for this.  
  
Though, in all reality, I do.  
  
Constantly, his happy voice rings in my ears. All I want is some peace and quiet, some lovely peace and quiet so I can remember my life before this cursed Labyrinth.  
  
Remember her.  
  
She was beautiful. Her blonde hair flowed down past her knees, and her blue eyes reflected the sun like an ocean. Her hands were slender, almost like porcelain. And her lips... Oh, Zeus, but her kiss. She was like an angel on earth.  
  
Until she was stolen away from me.  
  
Until he caused her to die.  
  
Oh, of course, "I didn't know, Icarus," "It wasn't my fault, Icarus."  
  
Bastard.  
  
He told her to go there when she did. He told her.  
  
And she was killed by the same foul creature who used to haunt these passages.  
  
Oh, the irony.  
  
The damn irony.  
  
~Icarus  
  
AN: Next chapter will be longer, and I don't know who told the story of Icarus, but it wasn't me, so kudos to the author! 


	3. Day 13 {Dream}

AN: This is a dream Icarus had, inscribed in his journal as it happened. ;) -Lil  
  
...the air and the sky are free  
  
"Escape may be checked by water and land, but the air and the sky are free..." -Daedalus  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day 13  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am in this dreaded labyrinth once more, only this time, the walls are made of plants! Beautiful, lovely green plants! The first I have seen in weeks! Joy flows through my veins, and I am almost able to forget the hunger that daily grows in both my stomach and my heart.  
  
In a flash, the word for this flowering maze comes to me. Topiary. I try it out, and it flows off my tongue like honey.  
  
Suddenly, a horrifying change comes over the plants. Flowers shrink and shrivel, and the leaves crinkle and turn black. It almost stings my soul to see such beauty lost in a matter of seconds. Tears streamed down my face, though I could not (for the life of me) perceive why.  
  
I saw a flash of that same pure green from before, and I run towards it. Down one path, along another, back through others... it seemed an endless race to who knows where. By this time, I had lost all sense of where or when I was. All that seemed to matter was the promise of life, of living things, somewhere in this mad place.  
  
I must have been running for hours at least. Finally, when I was about to give up the futile quest... I saw it. An arbor, no, a pergola encased with what had to be thousands of beautiful roses, each a different shade of red. And in the center of the entranceway purple flames licked up at the blossoms, never igniting them, but tinting the whole area with a lavender glow.  
  
I recalled, if only for that moment, that purple was _her_ favorite color, and _her_ favorite plants were roses. The thought also crossed my mind that I am going soft, that I will corrupt myself with all these somber memories of her.  
  
The flames seem to conceal another path, and beckon to me. I closed my eyes, and prepared to jump through them. Whispering, "What the hell," I propelled my body through the portal. An abnormal type of pain seared through me, and I nearly screamed. Just as suddenly as it started, the pain ceased, and I was deposited on the hard dirt ground. As I raised myself painfully from the ground, I look above me... and see _her_.  
  
My beloved Rosaline.  
  
Not only Rosaline, but all the other victims of the Minotaur. All of them glow, an unearthly bright glow, that makes them all seem like... angels. For I believe that is what they are.  
  
I stare, unable to accept the fact that we are together again. She moves toward me, and in her soft, silky voice she murmurs, "I've been waiting for you, my love." She embraces me, and we kiss, just as we did so many times before.  
  
Suddenly, Fate takes a cruel twist. The world around me begins to fade, and Rosaline is no exception. I grasp for her, but she looks above my head at something and shrieks. Turning once again towards me, she screams, "Don't be a fool, love! Beware the sun! The sun..."  
  
My world goes black. 


End file.
